The Deal
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Beck and Jade make a little deal. If Beck can kiss Jade and make her willingly kiss him back by 3:00 the next day then he has to give her a massage. If He loses, well I guess you'll find out. Bade/Jori
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: the deal**

**This is a deal between Jade and Beck. See how it turns out…**  
>Disclaimer: do you really think that I own Victorious? Because if you do, you're wrong.<p>

"Ya know Beck that might work MUCH better if you would fix that bucket so it would stay." I called to my boyfriend who was desperately trying to get the closet in his RV to close.  
>He turned his head slowly to look at me. "Well. Did you ever think that I might have been trying to do that?" he asked sarcastically. I smiled at his exasperation. "Look, baby." I said calmly, getting up to help him. "If you set this like this.." I tilted the bucket on its side. "And THEN close the door, it might just work." I closed the closet without a hitch. His eyes which had been locked in the same expression-misbelief- the whole time searched my face. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "Years of practice." I replied. He smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Yep,"<br>I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Becky," he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "Wanna have a bet?"  
>"Sure." he said slowly.<br>"Okay, since I've been dying for a massage for like a month now, if you can't kiss me with me willingly kissing you back by tomorrow at 3:00 PM, then you have to give me a massage for an hour."  
>"And what if I do?" Beck asked. "Then... I don't know. You pick something." He thought for a second. "Okay, if I win then you have to be nice to Tori for a week, and for every insult, you have to give her five dollars." By the time he got done telling me this, my expression was one of horror. "I am most definitely winning this bet." He smiled at that comment. "Guess we'll see." "Yep, guess we will."<p>

A/N: I know I know! It's short! But look, I made up for it by posting tons more stories that I've been working on/hoarding. Lol hope you enjoy the first chapter and I WILL continue soon. Don't worry. Oh yeah, future chapters will be much longer. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The deal chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so, sorry bout that. But I have been busy…. So here we go**. **Oh yeah, Just so u know, the deal was made at 10:00 that night. Beck has 15 hours.  
><strong>  
>Becks pov<p>

Jade WILL kiss me before 3:00 tomorrow. I'll make sure of it. As of right now though, I'm only trying to think of a way to make that happen. I looked over at jade. "Hey babe, are you sleepy?" I asked her. "No and if you kiss me while I'm sleeping, it doesn't count." she said. "Besides," she got a bit quieter. "You know I'd kiss you back on my sleep anyway." I smiled at her. "Yep. Remember when we had that make out session-" "Stop talking." I obeyed, sitting down on my couch, and she came and sat down beside me. I laid my hand on her leg, causing her to look up at me. I smiled, and she smiled in return, although her smile was amused. "Don't get any ideas Beck." she told me. "oh I won't." I winked.

Jades pov

I looked into beck's eyes, and I have to admit, it was pretty hard not to kiss him. But I must not give in to his handsomeness, because I really want that massage, not to mention what will happen of I lose.

-

9:00 AM, the next day at school

Beck had his arm around the back of my chair, as we sat in Sikowitz's classroom. I rested my head on his shoulder as Sikowitz talked about improv techniques. "Beck, why don't you lead today's group?" He asked. Beck smiled, and got up. "Okay, pick your actors." Sikowitz told him. "Jade, Tori, Cat, and Andre," We all walked up onto the stage as he called our names. "Good, Jade and Beck are a married couple who have been married for ten years. Andre, Tori and Cat, you are their children." Hmmm…I don't see Beck trying to get me to kiss him during this. What married-for-ten-years-couple kisses that much? Especially in front of the kids… "Alright, what should the scene be about?" Sikowitz turned to Robbie. "Um, how about…" He was cut off by Rex, who called out, "They should be arguing about cheese," Robbie instantly looked at Rex and yelled, "I was going to say that!" Oh my god, he is so annoying. Why doesn't he just get rid of that stupid thing and start acting like him? My thoughts were interrupted by Sikowitz saying, "Alright Beck, you will have the first line. It starts with H." The improv went like this:

"Hey, will you get me some cheese from the fridge?" He addressed me. "I don't think that would be a very good idea, because cheese is bad for you," I told him. "Just where did you get that idea Mommy? Cheese isn't bad. It's really good actually." Tori, my "child" asked. "Kids, don't argue with your mother." Beck said. "Lousy suggestion Dad. I agree with Tori." Cat told him. "Mom could be right though." Andre piped up. "No, how could cheese be bad? I mean as long as you don't eat too much of it." Tori argued. "Obviously you kids need to learn your cheese facts." I told the group. "Perhaps it's you who doesn't know." Cat said. "Someone should figure it out though." Tori must not know her alphabet, because last time I checked, S doesn't come right after P. Sikowitz made a buzzing noise. "Tori, the next letter was Q," She gave him a sad look. "Aw, man." She went to sit down. Andre started the next line. "Quite right she was though," "Right. But I think that she was wrong on her cheese observations." I told them. "So what do you think?" Beck asked Andre. "I think Cheese is great." He replied, he was promptly eliminated for getting the next letter wrong. "Too bad he got eliminated so soon" Cat said. "Understandably so." I replied. "Awesome, you agree with me!" she exclaimed. "Cat the next letter was V." Sikowitz said. "Aw!" she yelled angrily.

So now it's just me and Beck. "Very bad that our children were eliminated." He said.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Xylophones will not be played now that they are gone."

"You really need to learn to not be so sentimental."

"Zebras also seem to think so."

"And so do giraffes."

"But now that we have some alone time, How about a kiss?"

"Can we not do that?"

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Everyone should know that I wont,"

"Forget about them. You know you want to kiss me."

"Gee, aren't you pushy?"

"How do you see that?"

"I just do,"

"Jade, you should Kiss me."

"Kissing is not something I can do."

"Liar, I know you enjoy kissing me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"No. I'm going to go with you do,"

"Obviously I won't kiss you."

We continued to argue and I'm proud to announce that I didn't give in. It was a little hard, but I didn't give in. *victory face*

Beck and I sat together at lunch, with Beck insanely trying to convince me to kiss him. As of right now, he was stroking my hair and face. I turned and gave him an exasperated look, to which he responded with a huge smile. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Tori and Andre approaching our table. "Hey Beck, hey Jade," Andre greeted. "Hi." I responded, sounding frustrated. "What's wrong?" Tori asked. "What's wrong" I mocked. She turned her eyes to Beck, as if to get an answer from him. "She refuses to kiss me," Beck told her. "Why is she refusing to kiss you?" Cat, who had just sat down and was suddenly a part of our conversation, asked. Beck explained the whole thing to them all. "I hope you win Beck." Tori said. Of course she would be rooting for Beck, because if he does win, I can't be mean to her anymore. Yuck.

He smiled. "I'm not having much luck as of right now," He replied. He turned my head towards him. "But she WILL give in sooner or later…" He added as he held my chin. "That's what you think," I told him. "I believe that I can resist the temptation." I said certainly, causing him to laugh a little. "We shall see." He smiled. "Yeah, and um, you might want to change your tactics, because the ones you're using right now aren't working on me." I got up as I said this, throwing away my empty salad bowl in the nearest trash can. I heard Beck say, "And now I must follow her before she ends up winning," then I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up, because really, I lied about his tactics not working, and I left because he was actually the one about to win.

I went into the empty hallway, and stopped at my locker. Beck, who was right behind me, turned me around to face him. "You know, it'll be even easier for me to get you to kiss me in here, where no one else is." His tone sounded luring, somewhat threatening. "Hmm, really?" I asked. He walked towards me and I backed up slowly as he did. Before long I was pressed up against my locker. He kept coming closer, until he was almost pressed against me, and our faces were just inches apart. He put his hand to my cheek, which I found really hard to ignore. He put his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes, almost going to kiss him, and then I snapped back into reality and pulled away from him. Well as far as I could while my back was pressed up against the locker.

He instantly backed up a little, and dropped his hand from my face, noticing that I had realized what he was doing. "I almost had you," He said, somewhat regrettably. "Almost," I replied. "But not completely,"

**A/N: sooo… how was it? Did you like it? Or maybe you hated it….. Either way, tell me, and I can fix what you don't like. :D**signature smiley***:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The deal chapter 3! :D**

**A/N: Oh my God, how long had it been since I've updated? Too long. Sorry. I'm a horrible person. I really mean it though, I am sorry. I just have a very busy, hectic life. Like this: I locked myself out of the house, so I had to climb my chain-link fence that surrounds it to get to the back door where the only spare key lies hidden in a secret spot, and when I jumped down on the other side, I landed on a sharp, rusty nail. Yeah, ouch. So… that's really not an excuse as to why I haven't updated, I just wanted you guys to know how wonderfully painful my life is. this is my favorite of all my stories and I will not forget about it okay? I'm just a slow updater. I resent that…. And now I will shut my virtual mouth and let you read my story… too bad I have to listen to my eight year old brother sing opera while I write it.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious…or Harry Potter. If you get what I mean after you read this chapter, comment and tell me. :P

Beck's POV:

I cannot believe that Jade is actually winning. So far, it's 2:00 and I am slowly running out of time. Oh well, at least all I have to do if I lose is give her a massage. We have 6th period together, so this should work out good. One hour…but how would I kiss her during class? Hmmm…

Jade's POV

"Okay, class. Today we will be continuing our group scenes. Up next are Jade, Jamie, Jake, and James." Ms. Umbridge, out teacher said. We were all in groups of four and we had a week to form a romantic and angst-y scene that includes dancing, singing, and acting, and every line has to rhyme. I walked slowly up to the stage with James and Jamie, but for some reason, Jake wasn't there. "What is with her and beginning sounds of names?" Jamie, a rather gothic girl asked. She's actually one of my good friends. "I don't know, she's obsessed with anything that has to do with rhyming or alliteration." I shrugged. She shook her head as we reached the stage. "Um, where's Jake?" Ms. Umbridge asked. I shrugged. "Oh, he said that he was sick last period and that he was going to call his dad to come pick him up." Some random kid said. I looked at Ms. Umbridge. "Well how are we going to do our scene without him? He's one of the main characters." I said. "I don't know, but your group has to perform today. This is the last day you can, because we're moving on tomorrow." She replied. I dropped my arms to my sides, sighing. "I could perform the scene with them. I've been watching them rehearse and I know all the lines and choreography." Beck piped up. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, that's okay; we don't need him to-"

"Beck, your name starts with a B," Ms. Umbridge stated as if it was a federal offence to have him do the scene with us. I nodded. "Yeah Beck, you can't-" she cut me off again. "But it'll have to do. There's no one else who knows his lines. I groaned loudly. Mine and Jake's characters have to kiss…Great.

I pulled Beck to the side. "Look, I know what you're up to, and it's no going to work. And just so you know, this stage kiss doesn't count." I told him. He smiled. "I'm not up to anything, but okay, the stage kiss won't count." I said. "I know, I know," He said in a slightly annoyed sounding voice. I scowled at his playful expression. He just laughed and walked back to the stage. "We're ready for the scene." He told Ms. Umbridge. "Goodie!" she exclaimed.

The scene went really well. We got an A+, the best grade in the class, and I'm proud to say that Beck has only five minutes to win. This was the last class of the day, and it's 2:55. I walked to my locker after class. The bell would ring in about a minute and I would be the official winner of the bet. Beck approached me smiling. "What's so funny? You're about to lose a bet." I smiled sarcastically. "I know, I just think it's funny that we even did this thing." He replied. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Doesn't it seem a little second grade to you?" he moved a little closer, lowering his face to mine. I leaned up to him before realizing what he was doing. "No, no, no. I'm not falling for that, Beck." I laughed, closing my locker. He smiled. "For what?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side. "You're confusing me." I said. He laughed, just as the bell rang. "Well, you won," he said. "mhmm," I smiled, pushing him back against the locker and kissing him fully on the lips. He straightened a little and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. "You guys do know that school is over right?" I heard Tori's annoyingly happy voice behind me and rolled my eyes, pulling away from beck and sighing. I was about to say something sarcastically when I realized that I had no reason to be upset. I just won a bet, and I'm the one who has Beck, not her. Beck loves me, _not her_. So I just smiled and said nothing. Beck looked at me, confused. "You know you won the bet right? You don't have to be nice to her." He whispered in my ear. "Although it is appreciated," He added hastily. "I know. I don't see a reason to be mean right now," I replied, and I really didn't.

I was perfectly content at that moment.

**Haha, looks like they both won after all, huh? Please review, it means a lot when I get a review. **


End file.
